A Night Out With A Prince
by Sailor Angie
Summary: Just a night out with Darien and Serena, a nice romantic read for any interested


A Night Out With A Prince  
By: Angie Tsukino (sailor_angie@hotmail.com)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes: Wow, I began this nice little piece on 6/17/00, and now it's 9/3/01, and I have   
written my last words. This is just a nice romantic little fic, because I needed a little   
romance in my life. So where else would I get it, but from the wonderful world of Darien   
and Serena fanfiction. One thing I just want to say is that I use the names according to   
the translated Sailor Moon mangas. Therefore I use the name Serena and Bunny   
interchangeably, and I use the name Darien as well. Plus POV stands for Point of View   
for those of you that don't know. Mail's nice if you want to tell me what you think.   
Enjoy.  
  
*  
~Serena's POV~  
"Hey Buns, we haven't been spending enough time together, I was thinking, if   
you were free, I could take you out for dinner. Then we could go back to my place and   
stick in some flicks. What do you think?" Darien asked sweetly over the phone.  
"When?" I asked back; while twirling the phone cord around my fingers.  
"Well. . . how 'bout tonight?" He inquired.  
"But it's already 5, I'm not gonna have any time to get ready." I though out loud.   
Why wouldn't I want to see me when I'm not looking my best? Then again during the   
school year he sees me running there late almost every day. What the hey. "But I just   
want o see you, so yeah, that's fine Darien." I smiled on my end of the line.  
"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour. Where do you want to eat?"  
I thought for a moment, Darien would always bring me to fancy restaurants, they   
were nice, and I always felt so elegant. However they must have cost him a fortune, plus   
I didn't really feel comfortable. I mean, I hated to look stupid when I use the wrong fork   
or eat a little more than I should. So why not some place we can get take out from? "Ya   
know, I'm having this strange craving for a burger and fries from the arcade." I smiled.  
"With a little ice cream, and a couple Sailor V games to top it off?" He asked   
playfully.  
"You're good." I laughed. "Have you played that new Sailor V game? It's really   
hard." Man was it.  
"I beat it yesterday. I'll give you some pointers."  
"Darien. . ." I asked warily, "You don't think the Negaverse is gonna try anything   
now. . . do you?" It's been a while, but you can never tell when the enemy is gonna jump   
out and get ya.  
"Just don't think about it. Se you in an hour Buns."  
"Bye Darien." I hung up, what a dreamboat.  
**  
After 45 minutes of Darien being astonished that I hadn't eaten him broke we   
decided to share an ice cream sundae.  
Well it started out innocently enough. See I was spoon-feeding Darien, and he   
got a tad bit of whip cream on his nose. He glared at me after I had done it.  
Then he finally broke the silence, "Well, you did it; now lick it off." He stared   
strait through me with his stormy eyes and his raven hair seemed a bit more ruffled.  
"Darien. . ." I said through clenched teeth. I don't know what else I could have   
said or done. I mean we were in public.  
"Go on, " he smiled; obviously plotting something.  
"Darien." I tried to reason with him.  
"Fine then I'll go first." He stuck his finger in the whip cream and put some on   
my nose. He then proceeded to push the sundae aside and leaned over the table.  
His tongue gently swept across my nose then flicked into my mouth for a   
moment. It was as if he had wanted me to know that whip cream off his tongue was better   
than by itself. He gave me a short but fulfilling kiss after that, then motioned for me to   
sit next to him.  
I moved over to his side of the table. Once there he spoke; "Okay now it's your   
turn." His eyes sent shivers down my spine.  
"You're horrible." I laughed as I placed one hand on his thigh and one on his   
chest as I slightly propped myself up to rid his nose of the whip cream. Once I brushed   
my tongue gathering the contents he seized my mouth. Flicking his tongue in and out of   
my mouth. It was an out ambuscade on my senses is what it was.  
He suddenly released me from my enraptured stance as he had seen his best friend   
Andrew walk by. "Let's go walk in the park." Darien spoke in his deep sensual voice.  
***  
The path was not only lit from the shimmering silver moonlight but from fairies   
too. Well they weren't literally fairies, but the lightning bugs that fluttered around gave   
an enchanted touch to the evening.  
Darien and I laid on out backs in the grass facing a sea of stars. A light breeze   
wafted across the sky as the night wore on.  
"If you could be anything or anyone in the world, what or who would it be   
Buns?"  
"I would be a star." I smiled.  
"My shining star: Serena." He rolled over on his side to face me, "I didn't know   
stars could blush." He joked.  
"You must be sadly mistaken then." I flirted.  
"What would you do all day if you were a star/"  
"Look through the heavens to find you so I could watch you." I giggled.  
"Why don't you let anyone else see this side of you?"  
"It's like a magic trick. See when people think I'm ignorant if I happen to make a   
mistake it's not out of the ordinary." I winced. I'd thought about this for a long time, but   
not even Luna knew. Still I felt comfortable telling Darien everything. "But if then saw   
this side of me, then—"  
"Then what, they'd understand how wrong they've been, and give you a chance."  
"If they saw this side of me, then I couldn't make mistakes." He fell silent as I   
still wondered quietly of the mysteries the beautiful twinkling masses held.  
"I'd always give you a chance. Give you room to make mistakes like we all do."  
He looked over to me and my glossy eyes brimmed with tears. "Sometimes I'd   
say you're the only one." A tear glittered as if fell from my crystalline eye.  
"Oh Bunny." He sat up and embraced me. "I've never said this to anyone before,   
but. . ." He looked into my eyes and brushed a stray tear off my face, "I love you Bunny,   
with all my heart, and I will never leave you. Not ever."  
I smelled him in and whispered, "I love you too Darien."  
****  
The lake sparkled from the pier we were now standing on. We took out shoes and   
socks off and dipped out toes in the surprisingly warm water.  
Darien stood tall as he rolled up his pants so he wouldn't get them wet. (I was   
wearing shorts so it wasn't a problem.) He went to sit back down but lost his footing and   
stumbled into the lake.  
His head popped up stuttering and soughing. I was trying not to laugh at his   
matted down hair. He took off his soaking jacket and threw it on the pier.  
"So mush for not getting wet huh." He laughed and held his arm up for me to help   
him out of the four feet of water. I put my hand out for him to grab foolishly. He yanked   
me in with him.  
"DARIEN!!!" I yelled before he put his hand over my mouth.  
"Shhhhhh!" He hissed, "We're in public." He smiled.  
I started laughing and he joined me. "This is the most fun I've ever had." I smiled   
at him.  
"Oh it's not over yet." He pressed his body against mine. I could feel every   
muscle through his soaked clothing. I was sure he could make note of every curve on my   
body. "Why don't you call you mom when we get to my apartment, and tell her that   
you're having a sleep over at Lita's. I would love for you to spend the night." He grinned   
slyly at me.  
"Hentai." He made a slight noise of protest at my comment, "Well I can't turn   
down an offer like that." We kissed once more before splashing around a bit, then finally   
getting out of the small lake in the park.  
****  
~POV Change~  
"Can I use your shower? Lake water and me don't mix." Serena smiled.  
"Sure, towels are in here." Darien mused as he pointed to the closet.  
"Thanks." She shut the door.  
Darien wandered out to the living room and watched some TV while waiting for   
Serena to re-emerge from the bathroom.  
*****  
Her full figure was exposed when she walked out of the bathroom wearing   
nothing but a towel and her smile. "I can make due with my wet underwear, but do you   
have a shirt I can borrow?"  
She was mildly amused at Darien's rather aroused state as he led her to his room.   
He pulled a light blue button down shirt from a drawer and handed it to her. "Are you   
sure you don't wanna stick with the towel?" He dabbled.  
"Maybe later. Don't look while I change." He turned his back to her as she got   
dressed. Once finished she wrapped her arms around his bare back. "Play truth or dare   
with me." She whispered enticingly.  
"Okay Buns you go first: truth or dare?" He kissed her lightly.  
"I'll start off easy and say truth."  
"Man, you were supposed to pick a dare. Fine, ummm. Oh hell I don't know."   
While Darien pondered Serena relocated herself and laid down on his bed facing him.   
She made not of the navy sheets of velvet he had recently purchased at her request. She   
had not yet had the pleasure to indulge in their game of romance. However she did   
realize that they smelled just like him, just like his kisses. An assault of musk and fresh   
roses. She missed his taste already and it had only been a few moments since their last.  
His eyes wandered back to her after he had been thinking for a moment. Serena   
began to giggle when his jaw dropped a bit, and something else rose. Darien obviously   
found his disposition quite appetizing, then he noticed her laughing, "Do you think it's   
funny when you do this to me?" He crossed his arms.  
"Do I think it's funny? No, not really. I actually take it as a compliment that I   
can make you rise to such a state of distress." Serena laughed again. "Besides, why   
would you care. So Darien, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He smiled.  
"You will regret that Mr. Shields." She grinned back, "I dare you to call Andrew,   
and ask him if his refrigerator is running, and when he says yet, tell him that he better go   
catch it."  
"But it's close to midnight."  
"Oh well." Serena looked stoic.  
"Fine, but you better say dare next time cuz I want revenge!" Darien laughed as   
he took a seat next to Serena on the bed and dialed.  
"Is your refrigerator running?"  
"I think so." Replied a drowsy Andrew.  
"Andy who is it?" Reika sounded from the background.   
"Well you better go catch it." And then Darien hung up. "That was so mean."   
Darien looked at Serena, "And Reika was there too. Now as for you—" He was cut off   
by the phone. Darien picked it up: "Hello?"  
"Darien, why the hell are you making prank phone calls at midnight?!"  
"Andrew?!" Darien stated panicking.  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I recognized your voice, and I've got caller ID!"  
"I ummm—" Serena grabbed the phone.  
"Andy, this is Bunny. I heard everything on the other phone, Darien has been   
with me all night, and he never called you."  
"But I've got him on Caller ID? And what are you doing at his apartment so   
late?" He inquired.  
"There's a thing you can do on the internet to change what it says on Caller ID,   
and change your voice. It was prolly the girls impersonating Darien or something."  
"Okay, but still, what are you doing at his apar—"  
"It was an honest mistake, night Andy." Serena hung up the phone, and raised an   
eyebrow at Darien. "See, that wasn't so hard."  
"Say it."  
"Say what?" Bunny questioned.  
"Say you want a dare."  
"First I want something to drink." Serena jumped out of bed, much to Darien's   
dismay, and ran off t the kitchen. Once there she grabbed a soda out of the fridge,   
plopped down on his sofa, and started channel surfing.  
Darien moped out, and sat down beside her. "Bunny. . . ." He whined, but she   
said nothing as she was mesmerized by the infomercial presented before her. He ran his   
hand down the side of her body, and stroked her thigh. He ran little wet kisses along her   
neck and jawbone until he reached her mouth. She pushed him away before he could do   
anything else.  
He sat for a moment pondering what to do to grab her attention back. Ever so   
gently and silently Darien started to unbutton Bunny's shirt. She barely felt the little   
tugging near her stomach. Darien smiled at his near victory. And that's when it   
happened.  
BOOM!  
Serena screamed and dub her fingers deeply into Darien's back. Darien had been   
to busy trying to get Serena's attention, and Serena had been to hypnotized by the George   
Foreman Grill to notice the soft pitter pattering of rain on Darien's balcony door. More   
thunder and lightning soon followed its predecessor. With each, Serena pressed even   
closer. 'I always did like thunder storms.' Darien thought.  
Serena tilted her head up slightly and interrupted Darien's thoughts and sweet   
nothings. "Honey, how come my shirt's almost unbuttoned?"  
"I don't know, wasn't it like that before?"  
"No!" She glared at him. Thunder and lightning continued streaking the sky   
through her rant. "Darien Shields, I thought you were better than that!" She stood up re   
buttoning her shirt and crossing her arms. "Seducing young girls! Honestly Darien, just   
what were you planning on doing once my shirt was off?! You know I don't even have a   
bra on, I can't beli—"  
"SERENA!" He yelled over her, "It's not your fault that you're so beautiful. I   
didn't realize what I was doing until you said something. You simply entranced me."  
"Oh Darien." Thunder sounded, Serena shuttered, and collapsed into Darien's   
welcoming arms.  
"C'mon, let's go to bed." Darien picked Bunny up and brought her to his room,   
gently setting her on the bed. Serena scooted under the soft covers, while Darien fussed   
over her, making sure she was comfortable. He then proceeded to walk around the bed   
and get in on the other side.  
For a while Serena stayed put. Darien contently listened to her breathing and   
could have sworn that their heartbeats matched perfectly. Her body weight shifted, and   
she curled up next t him. Darien wrapped his arms around her. Enveloping her in his   
embrace.  
"I'll take a dare." She whispered softly.  
"I dare you to love me Buns."  
"I do love you." She kissed his bare chest.  
"I love you too Bunny." He kissed her deeply.  
"You're too sweet Darien." Serena kissed Darien on the cheek, and laid her head   
on his chest.  
"Sweet dreams Buns." Darien stroked Serena's hair until they both fell peacefully   
asleep.  
The End  
Notes: What did you think, I'd like to know. Just a little something to read when you   
want a short and sweet fanfic. Ja. ~Angie  



End file.
